


drowning in gold

by Screaminglouder



Category: Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Free Verse, Other, Poetry, inspired by heroes of Olympus but you don’t have to read it, personification yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaminglouder/pseuds/Screaminglouder
Summary: drowning in goldand drowning in wealthbut not a drop of lovea poem about a girl who is suffocating in wealth





	drowning in gold

drowning in gold  
and drowning in wealth  
but not a drop of love  
all the wealth in the world  
can’t buy happiness 

every gem a taunt  
“you’ll never be good enough” spit the diamonds, razor sharp  
“useless witch girl” hurl the emeralds, a green eyed monster   
“cursed” jeer the rubies, red as the blood they draw  
“a menace to society” mock the gold, though their heart anything but  
“she brings death and bad luck to all she meets” they whisper, eyes glittering with hate

the abuse soon reaches the mother  
the river of love soon dries up  
not a drop left  
creating something new  
darker and colder  
it fills the mother up  
what is left?

drowning in gold  
and drowning in wealth  
but not a drop of love


End file.
